A is for, A mello love story
by a13chan
Summary: Since ai was four, she has been at whammy's. If it was not for Matt, Near, and mello, she would have lost her sanity. As time progresses, and people move on, where will that eventually lead her? Rated M for later chapters
1. information

**A/N: Hello all! I have this story posted on quizilla, so i thought I would post it here, too. ~note~ if you really want to see what Ai looks like, go to quizilla (i still have the same name : a13chan). I hope as this story continues to be updated you all will like it, at least some what. Comments appreciated!

* * *

><p>Real name: Ayame Hisoka<p>

Alias: Ai

Birthday: febuary 14th

Personality: Smart, protective over friends {mostly over Mello and Near} Sometimes quiet, strong willed, can be sweet, funny, independent.

Hobbies: Reading, playing/solving puzzleswith Near, playing video games with Matt, listening to music, hanging around with mello.

Likes: Cake, coffe, tea, bunnies, the colors black and purple.

Dislikes: The color pink, more than 3/4ths of the girls at Whammy's

Looks: Long black straight hair, dark bluis-black eyes, slightly pale, slim and slender

***In this story, there will be about 3-5 fast forwards, some where she gets older; 4, 10, and 19. The other fastforwards that happen in this story are just minor.


	2. Prolouge

**A/N: In the prolouge, you get to see how Ai's mother treated her, right before she is taken to whammy's.

Reviews appreciated!

* * *

><p>A man. An old man. Talking to the mean lady. The mean lady is my mother. But she's always just been the mean lady. She Shouts, cusses, and hits me, Most of the time she forgets my name.<p>

"Take her away! I don't want to even look at her!" My mom screams.

I'm hiding behind the sofa. I'm supposed to be in bed, that way mom can go out places.

"We will be taking her. Your little girl will have a fine home at our orphanage." The old man replies.

He sounds like a nice old man. He doesn't yell like my mom. I hear my mother storm off into the kitchen.

"Good! Take her! Get that, that _thing_ out of my sight!" she shouts. I look over and see the man crouched down. He looks at me and smiles.

"You can come out now miss Hisoka." He whispers. I cringe at that name.

Last name…I hate having the name my mother has.

I stand up. The man does the same.

He takes my hand and leads me out of the house. I look back at it. The mean lady that was once my mother will now live there alone.

The man leads me over to a fancy black car. Inside was another man. This man isn't an old man, but he looks funny. He is not wearing any shoes, and he has dark rings under his eyes.

"It's alright now," the funny man says. "At Whammy's you will be taken good care of." I let go of the old man's hand and get in next to the funny man. The old man shuts the door and gets in the driver side.

"We're ready to go, Watari." The funny man states.

The old man, Watari, starts the car, and we drive away. I look out the window as we leave the mean lady's house forever. I look at the funny man and he smiles. I can't help but smile too. The funny man smells like sweet things.

" At Whammy's all the children are giving fake names. Usually the fake name they choose starts with the same first letter of their real name. What name would you like?"

Fake name… An alias… A new name that I get to pick.

I think.

"Ai…" I reply, smiling.

Ai…love…

"Alright. From now on," the man smiles at me, "Your name is Ai. Ai, how old are you?"

"Four. And my birthday is on Valentine's Day." I reply, smiling even bigger. The man nods.

"You're intelligent for your age Ai, you will fit right in."

"Ryuzaki. We are here." Watari says, stopping the car.

I look out the window.

We were in front of a really big place, with a big yard, and a playground. There were kids of all ages playing.

Watari opens the door, and I hop out.

Another old man walks up and smiles down at me.

"Hello. I'm roger." He says, taking my hand. I smile up at him.

"I'm Ai." I state. Roger nods.

"Well, Ai. There aren't any available rooms. But I'm sure if you talk to one of the other children, one of them will be willing to share a room with you."

"O.K" I let go of his hand and walk slowly over to the swings. No one was playing on the swings.

I sit on a swing and stare at the ground.

"Hey. You're the new girl." A voice says. I look up. Two boys were walking up to me. I nod.

They're my age…

The blonde smiles. "I'm Mello." A fake name. I nod.

"I'm Ai." I whisper. I look at the other boy, who was concentrating hard on his video game. Mello looks at me, then at him.

"Oh. That's Matt. He's not being rude, he's just-"

"On the last level." Matt mutters, not looking up from his hand-held game. I smile.

Mello looks at me again.

"I heard Roger saying you need some-one to share a room with. You look nice, so wanna share one with me?"

I blink, then smile.

"Sure."

Mello smiles even more.

"O.K! Let's go tell Roger!" He takes my hand and pulls me off the swing. I smile to myself.

Mello. My first friend. Maybe Matt, too. Mello, Matt, Ai. F is for friends….

And A is for Ai….


	3. one:Cake:part one

**A/N: Chapter one! Mello needs to learn to keep his mouth shut..But will that ever really happen? No... most likely not...But you still have to love him!

Reviews appreciated!

* * *

><p>~Six years later~<p>

"Mello!" I shout, "Wake up!" I shake him.

"Nn...Knock it the hell off." He mutters.

"Get up and I will!" I exclaim. " Pweeeeze!"

Mello grumbles.

"Ugh…Fine…" He sits up groggily. I smile.

"Thank you!"

He shakes his head quickly, trying to wake up. He glances over at the clock.

"9:42… Why'd you wake me up this early when we don't have any classes?" He mumbles.

I giggle.

"Well… I was looking for something and noticed…You're out of chocolate!"

"WHAT?" He shouts.

Now he's fully awake.

I nod.

"Yup. You are completely out of chocolate Mello."

He shoots out of bed.

"Man!" He grabs a clean pair of pants and a shirt. I blush and quickly cover my eyes.

"You tryin' to blind me Mello?"

"This is a life or death situation! I don't care if…Gah! Where the hell is my other shoe?"

I slowly uncover my eyes.

I've learned over the years that when he gets like this, to stay calm.

I look at his feet. Shaking my head, I sigh.

"Mello…You have both of your shoes on your feet." I state.

Mello blinks and looks down.

"…Oh. Yeah."

I shake my head again and stretch.

Boys!

"Hey. What are _you _doing up this early Ai?" He questions.

I cringe.

Oh boy… he's not going to like the answer…especially since I woke him up.

"Well…I um… I promised Near that I would spend all day with him." I mutter.

"What?" He yells, "You're going to hang out with that big-headed loser all day? What about me?"

"Hey!" I spat, glaring at him, "Near is my friend just like you are! Don't talk about him like that in front of me!"

"Yeah. Well, who cares if he's your friend! I'm your _best friend _! You're supposed to put _me _before _him!_" He shouts.

I clench my fists.

"It's not for you to decide who I spend time with! I'm aloud to have other friends!" I shout back.

"Hmph! Fine! Go spend all the time in the world with him! You know what? Grow up and marry the loser! I don't care What you do anymore!" He screams.

"I hate you Miheal…" I whisper, loud enough for him to hear.

I rush out the room and slam the door behind me.

I start walking to Near's room and wipe my eyes.

"Stupid Mello…" I sniff.

I walk up to Near's room and softly knock on the door. It's opened a minute later by Near.

"Hello Ai." He states, moving out of the way so I could walk in.

I walk over and sit by a puzzle. Near shuts the door.

"Ai…Mello made you cry…" He says, looking at me.

I blink, then nod.

He sits across from me.

"H…how could you tell?" I ask.

Near starts to set up the puzzle.

"Well… There are tear streaks on your face…" He replies, twirling his hair. "Also, Mello is very loud. I could hear most if your argument." He sets down a puzzle piece.

My face flushes in embarasment.

"Oh…" I murmur. Near looks at me.

"Mello is just a hot-head who's emotions get the better of him. He didn't mean half of what he shouted at you." He says.

"That's true…" I whisper. He smiles.

"Oh… and thank you for defending me and calling me your friend… You happen to be my only friend. And I do think of you as my best friend."

I smile.

"You _are _one of my best friends. Wether Mello likes it or not."

Near nods.

"Don't worry about him. He'll come to his senses soon and apologize." He states, putting part of the puzzle together.

I blink.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask. Near smiles a tiny bit.

"Because. Mello hates to lose. You're his best friend. Since he made you upset, and you came to me, he's going to try extreamly hard to get you back."

I can't help but smile.

I hope he's right…

~Mello's P.O.V~

"Geez Mello! Why'd you have to bring me along? Why not Ai?" Matt complains. I roll my eyes.

"Because. And don't mention _her." _I mutter, walking down the candy aisle.

"Huh? Did you two get into a fight or something?"

I curse under my breath, then tell him.

"…Sheesh. You must have upset her pretty bad for her to use your real name when she said she hated you. Can't blame her though. From what you told me, you sounded like an ass hole."

I glare at him, then sigh.

Gah…He's right.

"Yeah…I guess…" I mumble. Matt nods.

"You should get something to apologize." He says, turning his game back on.

"Well…she does like cake…" I mumble. I smile and snap my fingers.

"That's it! I'll bake her a cake!"

I hurry down the aisle.

"Um… Mello…You are ten. How the hell did you get money for this stuff in the first place?"

"Oh. I just sold some of your games."

"You what? MELLO!"


	4. two:cake:part two

**A/N: Mello, bake? HE CAN'T BAKE! *ducks for cover* Hopefully something doesn't explode! ...Does something explode? read on, and find out.

Reviews appreciated!

* * *

><p>~Mello's P.O.V~<p>

"I hope the cake blows up in your face Mello…."

I roll my eyes at Matt's grumbling.

"Hmph. Don't be such a downer, Matt. Besides. If this was to blow up in my face…all your games might disappear…" I muse, smirking.

"…What the hell do you mean?" He snaps.

"Well, if I fail at making this cake, I'll just have to go out and buy more supplies. And I'll need _more money _to do so." I explain.

Matt goes pale.

"…That cake better not get messed up Mello!" he shouts, rushing out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I shout.

"TO HIDE MY GAMES!"

Ha… Now um, how the hell do I make a cake?

"Mello."

I scowl and turn around, shooting a glare at the annoying big-headed brat.

"What the hell do you want?" I snap.

Near looks at the table.

"What're you doing? You can't bake, Mello." He states. I scowl.

"Shows what you know, moron!" I scoff, "I'm going to bake the best cake in the world. And then Ai will like _me _more then _you_!" I smirk.

"What ever you say Mello…" Near mumbles. "Ai likes us both…"

Grrrr….

"Not for long!" I yell. He shrugs.

"Think what you want, but Ai's friendship isn't something we should be fighting over.." He replies, twirling his hair.

Hmph… I wonder how much trouble I'll get in for beating him up…

I stay lost in thought as the moron keeps talking.

Hm… I could shave him bald in the middle of the night. Heh heh…

I smirk to myself.

". . . Unlike you Mello, I think of Ai as only my best friend. I don't have a crush on her, like you do."

I snap out of thought and find my self blushing.

"Y-you idiot! I-it's nothing like that!" I shout.

Near shrugs and starts walking out of the room.

"Then why are you blushing?"

GRRRRRRRRR!

~Ai's P.O.V~

….Um.. wonder what's up with Matt…

"Um…" I blink and watch Matt from the doorway. He starts carrying his games around, looking panicked.

"Matt, um… What are you doing?" I ask.

"Trying to find a place to hide my stuff From Mello!" He replies, shoving it all under his bed.

I walk in, confused.

"…why?"

"Because! He's trying to bake! And he's going to mess up that stupid cake, and then sell all my games to go buy more stuff!" Matt yells, frantic.

…Mello can't cook to save his life…

"…Oh my god we're all going to die.. MELLO!" I run out of the room and toward the kitchen. "MELLO!"

"Gah! What?" I rush into the kitchen and mello was just standing there, looking worried and confused. "What's wrong?"

"Oh thank god." I take in a deep breath, "You haven't started to bake yet."

Mello's face flushes.

"….Matt told you, didn't he?" He mumbles.

"That doesn't matter, Mello!" I exclaim. "It's nice if you to want to bake a cake as an apology for me, but think about it…You can't cook. You might put in rat poison instead of flower, then I would end up _dead._" I explains.

Mello pales.

"…..You're right. I just felt like a jerk. And I made you cry, which made me feel even _worse._ I'm sorry Ai." He murmurs.

"Apology accepted. Do you want to bake still?"

"only if you help." He replies.

I smile.

"O.k. Oh…mello?"

"Yeah?"

I grin and grab a mixing bowl.

"Next time you want to cook, grab a cook book so you don't kill anyone. Besides, you better hope you find someone you want to marry," I say, smiling.

He blinks.

"Huh? Um…why?"

"If not, you are going to starve to death!" I laugh. "You better start looking!"

"O.O you're right…"

You gotta love cake…It solves everything! ^.^


	5. three:That's life

**A/N: Due to certain events that happen in this chapter i will remind everyone. This is STILL to remain a Mello love story, and that fact will not change.

Reviews appreciated!

* * *

><p>~Four years later~<p>

"Awe, you look adorable Ai-Chan!"

"…I look like a Barbie doll…"

"Yeah, but an adorable one!"

I sigh in frustration and look at myself in mika, my "Guardian's" Big mirror. I scowl.

"I look ridiculous Mika!" I grumble.

She smiles.

"It's not that bad Ai! Besides, you need to start embracing your woman side! You play tackle football, and all that other violent stuff!" She exclaims.

I roll my eyes, and step down from the stool she made me stand on.

I hold up a finger.

"One, I have not played any type of sport since I was 12.…and didn't have these boobs… and two." I hold up another finger, "The most violent thing I have encountered lately is playing video games with Matt."

Mika shakes her head.

"That's another thing! You could be out socializing! Yet you spend most of your time playing video games with Matt, and the only time you really get out is when you hang out with near."

I shrug. "Yeah, so?"

"Well….This is just a theory, Hun, but ever since Mello started dating all kinds of girls last year, you and him haven't really h-"

"I know! But that's not the cause! Besides, Mello and I are still roommates.."

"Didn't you tell me yesterday you're going to switch to matt's room?" mika raises an eyebrow. I look down, cursing.

"Yeah well…I'm tired of Lilly storming in 24 freakin' 7 because she 'misses her mello oh so much'. It gives me massive headaches, and it makes me sick. Plus…I need to concentrate on being A."

Mika looks out the window.

"Ai, you're 14. You're wasting your life…Just sitting around playing video games, and solving cases…Solving cases is L's job, Ai, not yours."

I shrug again. "And your point? My life is not my own, Mika. My life belongs to L. He and Watari saved me. I'm still thankful. And I can still remember that day. Being A, I take care of cases L hasn't."

Mika frowns.

"Hun… There was an A. but-"

"A couldn't take the pressure of succeeding L, and killed them selves. And B turned evil.." I murmur. I look out the window and sigh. "I am not going to collapse under pressure, and kill myself, nor am I going to turn evil. Besides. I'm not one of L's successors." I smile at her and walk toward the door. "I am Ai. I am the new A. But I will never be L." I open the door and walk out. "See ya later Mika."

I don't need L's title to prove I am somebody. And I don't need a social life. I've got Matt and near, and I have got my work.

I walk down the hall, and pass Lilly and her giggling bunch of morons.

"Ooh! Ai-Chan! You look so pretty!" Lilly squeals.

Shoot me.

"Thanks." I mumble. She smiles.

"Oh, so…Ai…What's the story behind you and Matt?" She whispers, grinning.

Strike me down with f-ing lightning…

"There is no story. We're friends." I start walking again, and she follows.

"There has to be! Mello told me you were switching rooms! You don't want to share a room with my Mello-kun anymore?" She blinks.

Mello seems to have no interest in me, Lilly, plus I can not stand you.

"Yeah, well, I figured since you love Mello oh so much, I'd give you guys a bit more space. Mello seems to like you a lot Lilly. More than his past girlfriends."

She squeals again.

Oh my god…Headache!

"Really! Oh! Thanks for giving us some space Ai!" She hugs me. I tense.

IT BURNS! IT BURNS! Slut juice is gonna get all over me!

"Um…sure. No problem." I mumble, getting away form her grasp. "Look, I have to finish grabbing my things from Mello's room. Valentine's day is coming up, why don't you go buy him something?"

She smiles wide.

"Ohh! Good idea! Bye bye Ai-Chan! 3" She runs off with her morons.

I sigh and walk to mello's room.

"Knock knock." I state, walking in.

Mello looks up from his spot on his bed.

"Oh. Hey Ai." He sits up.

"I've come to get the rest of my things." I mumble. He frowns.

"You ok?"

"Oh, Im just F.I.N.E. F***ed up, insecure, neurotic and emotional." I state, Grabbing the last small box of things I have in here.

"Ai…"

"Your girlfriend gave me a headache." I state. I turn and start to walk out.

"Ai…You look nice." He mumbles. I hesitate and sigh.

"Thanks. Don't let Lilly hear you say something like that. Later Mello."

I walk out.

If that moron makes you happy, Mello, I'm glad.

"Hey ai." Matt says, not looking up from his video game.

"Hey," I sigh, setting down the box.

"Upset?"

"Nah. Irritated." I lie.

"Next week's Valentine's day right? And your birthday."

"Well...yeah."

"Ai, you like Mello. don't you?"

"I used to.. He's happy, so, I don't want to interfere…" I say.

"Ai, do you want to go out?" Matt states, looking up from his game.

I blush.

"H-huh?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend? Mello's happy. We should be happy too."

Matt..

"Sure matt." I smile a little.

But will I be able to forget my feelings for Mello…? Well..I guess I can try..That's life.


	6. four:not the best valentine's day

**A/N:Valentine's day, Ai hates it, other girls must love it. NOT HER! in fact, you could say it depresses her. How? read on to find out.

Reviews appreciated!

* * *

><p>Valentine's day. The way I see it, just another hallmark holiday in order to make companies make more money, and to make most girls and guys freak out. Yeah, so there was a saint Valentine, blah blah blah. I highly dislike the holiday. All the disgusting pink stuff, love talk, and squealing girls. It's sickening and idiotic. Sadly though…<p>

"Ai! Get your butt out of bed and go open you presents from me and everyone else!"

Sadly…Valentine's Day happens to be my birthday.

"I don't feel like getting up…" I mumble. Mika sighs in frustration.

"Go spend your birthday with your boyfriend and friends!" She demands.

I roll my eyes and sit up sleepily.

"Fine, fine," I yawn and stretch. Looking around, I notice matt's empty bed. "Where's…?"

"Matt already left for breakfast. Which _you_ missed!"

"Woo…yay me." I get up and start getting dressed. I putt on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black shirt with red stars, and my knee-high converse. "Oh, lookie there. I'm dressed." I grab the brush and start to brush my hair. I look in the mirror and sigh. "Aw, screw it. I'm just going to put it up." I toss the brush onto my bed.

Mika frowns.

"Ai. It's your Birthday, It's Valentine's Day, and you have a _boyfriend._ Why can't you just be happy?" I shrug.

"Well. Since I haven't taken my happy meds yet, I still feel like sh-"

"Ai!"

"Ok, ok, I feel like crap. That better?" I open up the bottom draw of my dresser, and get out my anti-depresents."Yay…Happy meds." I mumble, Opening up the bottle, and popping out two. "I'll try to be happy today, I promise Mika. I honestly have no clue why depression hit me so fast."

"Well, the physiatrist said it had to do with your past…"

"Oh joy. My pathetic excuse for a mother is the cause of my depression. That's _just _what I needed to hear." I scoff.

"Just take time off from being A…"

"hm…Let me think about that, ah.." I walk out the door. "No."

_So I have depression. Big deal. It's not like I plan to kill myself or anything. I honestly don't care I'm depressed. I mean…I don't cut, cry, or do anything of the sort but sleep a lot. It's only been a week..How do they actually know if I'm depressed or not? Stupid doctors. _

I walk into Mello's room.

"Yo. Where's Matt?" I say, stretching.

"Hello to you too Ai. Happy birthday." Mello replies, standing up from his bed and going over to his closet.

I cross my arms and lean against the wall.

"Still in your Pajamas, huh? Shouldn't you be with Lilly Mello?"

He gets out a small box covered in wrapping paper.

"I dumped her." He states, sitting back on his bed. I sigh and walk over.

"I'm so surprised." I say sarcastically. Mello looks at me and hands over the Box.

"Yeah…Well…Happy birthday." He mumbles. I unwrap the gift and stay quiet for a second.

"Mello…It's…Thank you.." I stare at the ruby locket.

"Inside there's picture of me you and matt when we were 12." He scratches the back of his head. "Do you like it?" I nod.

"Where did you get enough money to…"

"Oh. Well.." He looks out the window. "When I first came here the locket was all I really had with me. I think it might be my mother's."

I give him a little hug and stand up. "I love it."

"Oh…hey um…Ai?" He voice gets quieter. I look at him.

"Huh?" His face flushes a bit.

_Been a while since I've seen him blush._

"Well..Um…I was wondering…Do you want to be my Girlfriend?" he says, looking bit hopeful.

I frown.

_Mello…I would have said yes three weeks ago…I still like you but…I'm dating Matt..Don't you know that?_

"If you would have asked me three weeks ago..I would have said yes..But now.."

"You're turning me down?"

"Mello…Didn't Matt tell you?" I ask, shaking my head.

"Tell me what? Aren't you single?" He demands.

I sigh.

"You're not the only one of us that can get a relationship. Mello you're too late to ask me. I'm with Matt."

"MATT?" He yells.

_Ya know…usually, I would scream back at him…But I don't feel like yelling. _

"Yes. Matt. He asked me out a few weeks ago. You are too late." I whisper.

I turn and walk toward the door.

"Bye Mello…Happy Valentine's day." I walk out and shut the door behind me.

_I'm even more upset now..I.._

A tear streaks down my face.

_I'm crying? _

I blink tears back and walk back to Matt's and mine's room. Mika's gone, and Matt's playing a video game. He pauses the game and looks at me.

"Ai, why are you crying?"

"I honestly don't know Matt. I left Mello's room, and I felt tears stream down my face. Yet, I don't feel like crying, I'm just tired and I feel slightly more depressed. Then again, I hate today.."

"Ai. How's your depression?" Matt asks, concerned. I shrug.

"More depressed?" I sit on my bed. "That's how I feel..I guess. I feel numb, too." I lie down and look at the ceiling. "I'll be fine, really.."

_I'm lying to everyone..And myself…I tell them I'm fine. I tell Mello I'm happy. I smile when I see my friends. But in all reality..My mother isn't the cause of my depression. I think….Mello is._


	7. five:departure

**A/N: ok, first off, i must say SORRRRRRY! because this chapter is very very very short! this is when L dies, and Mello runs away from whammy's.

Reviews appreciated!

* * *

><p>"Mello…"<p>

"Shut up! I'm leaving!"

"But why? Why won't you tell me what happened? Please!" I walk into Mello's room.

"What happened? L Died! And I'm leaving! I will_NOT_work with Near! I'll catch Kira on my own!" He yells.

I frown.

"Mello, if you just work with thim, you-"

"NO! Get_OUT_Ai!" He screams.

I wince and look down.

_First..Matt and I break up…Now Mello's leaving…Near and Matt will leave too…I'm… I'm going to be here. Alone…_

"I'll miss you Mello.." I whisper.

I turn and walk out.

_Alone..Just like I was before I came here…_

I walk outside, and sit on the old swing set. Not being able to help it, I start to cry silently.

_L's gone…Watari's gone…Mello Matt and Near are all leaving..I'm all alone!_

"Ai.."

I look up.

"Go away Mello." I whisper.

He walks up, despite of it.

"Ai, I'm sorry I yelled at you..But I'm leaving tonight…"

I wipe my eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"You, Matt and Near…Are all leaving me here alone. At least let me go too.."

"No. I have no clue what's going to happen. I want you to stay here, where I know you'll be safe…"

"But!"

"Ai.."

He wraps his arms around me, and hugs me gently.

"I need you to stay here…" He tilts my chin up.

I blush.

"Um…Mello? What are you…?"

He smiles a little.

"Giving you a kiss goodbye."

I blush deeper.

He lenas in, and our lips meet softly. He kisses me slowly, then pulls away.

"Goodbye Ai." He murmurs, standing up straight.

"Bye," I whisper.

I close my eyes, so I don't have to watch him leave.

_Goodbye, Mello. I'm going to stay here, but only for a little while. Then, I'm going to find you. I'm not letting you face Kira alone.._


	8. six: A familar face

**A/N: 19, and in America. tiring work, and hanging with a friend. America is the last place she thought she would see mello. But guess what? she gets to see a VERY familiar face.

Reviews apreciated!

* * *

><p>*four yeas later*<p>

"Ugh! I swear! If I have to listen to what my boss says one more time, I am going to kill someone!"

"Miss Ai! Please calm down!" Rebecca cries.

"Ha!" Mich, my friend of two years, starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I demand, standing in his way.

He laughs again and puts his hands up in defense.

"Down girl. I was laughing because Rebecca told you to calm down." He grins, "I know you won't listen."

"Hmph!"

He turns, and smiles charmingly at Rebecca.

"When Ai gets like this, it is best to not tell her what to do…Unless you want hurt, or killed."

"o-oh!" She pales, then bows. "Please forgive me miss Ai."

I roll my eyes and let out a sigh.

"It's alright…" I mumble.

_Why does his maid have to follow us around today? Ugh…oh well._

I look around the street.

_Same thing everyday…work, coffe with Mich, then home. Bleh…_

"Rebecca, you can go home." Mich states cheerfully. Rebecca bows again.

"Yes sir!"

She rushes off.

"Pheh!"

"What is it Ai?"

I grin a little, more calm than before.

"Stupid rich people."

"HEY!"

This time, I'm the one to laugh. I walk up to the cross walk and smile.

"I was kidding." I say, stepping into the street.

As soon as I start to walk into the street, a man on a motorcycle rushes past me. I jump back before he hits me.

"HEY! WATCH IT JERK!" I shout.

I cross with Mich.

"Eh, maybe the guy was late for work or something." Mich shrugs.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"First, my boss goes postal, then, I get a headache. NOW I almost get run over by some moron on a motorcycle! F. My. Life."

Mich shakes his head.

"You're just having a bad day. Let's get some coffe."

I mumble under my breath about how I don't want any coffe as he drags me into our usual café .

_Man…_

We sit down, and while mich orders his coffe, I stare out the window. Through the passing cars, I see a bookstore with a "GRAND OPENING!" sign.

"hmm… it finally opened…" I murmur.

"What did you say Ai? oh look, that store opened."

". . . I just said that. . ."

"…I knew that."

I look at him skeptically.

"Of _course _you did." I reply sarcastically.

He grins.

"Yeah well…Hey." He blink and looks past me. "Heh. It's your motorcycle buddy." He muses. "Walking in." He chuckles. "Why don't you say hi?"

"Nah." I stare out the window again.

"Come on! Maybe it's going to end up like one of those cheesy movies! You two could meet and fall in love! It's fate!" He starts laughing.

I roll my eyes and sigh, and keep staring out the window.

"Don't…care."

His coffe arrives and he smiles at the waitress.

"Thanks!" He exclaims.

I roll my eyes again.

"You're too cheerful and positive." I state.

"Yeah, well, you're too negative." He teases.

I smile a bit.

"Yep."

He sighs.

"Alright Ai. I've been meaning to ask you. Why don't you quit your job and come live with me? I have enough money to support you, and 50,000 other people!" He smiles. "I convinced you to move here to America, so why won't you come stay with me?"

I look at him, amused.

"Then people will start to think that we're dating. Which we're not." I reply.

". . . . . Pweeeeeeeeeeeze?" He begs.

I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Fine, fine. I'll think about it."

"Woo!"

I shake my head.

"You worry me…so much." I stand up. "I'll be back. I'm goig to check out that bookstore."

"Hurry back."

I roll my eyes and walk out of the café.

I walk down the street a bit and stand at the cross walk. Hearing footsteps near, I glance behind me, thinking it might be mich.

Not seeing anyone, I sigh.

"I'm getting paranoid…" I mumble.

Getting ready to cross, I yawn.

"Ai…"

I blink.

_That voice… _

I turn around quickly and manage to gasp, before the person I never thought I would see again knocks me out.

The next thing I know, my world is dark.

"M…mello.."


	9. seven:MAFIA?

A/N: I've decided since no one will post any reviews...-.- I wont post chapter 8 unless i get 3 reviews.

* * *

><p><em>Waking up on a bed, in a dark room where I have no idea where I am. Not the best way to start of my day…or..is it night?<em>

I sit up, my head throbbing. The last thing I remember seeing before being knocked out, was Mello. Some one I thought I would never see again.

"Nn..I need a freaking aspirin…" I mutter under my breath.

As my eyes start to adjust to the dark, I look around the room.

"A bit gloomish in here…."

"Mello! You kidnapped her?"

I look over at the door quickly, where the voice was coming from.

"Shut up. She's sleeping."

"….YOU KIDNAPED HER!"

"shut up Matt!"

_..Matt? …And Mello…_

I stand up, and walk to the door quietly.

"Why'd you kidnap ai?"

"…She looked miserable there.."

"Where?"

"At some café.. She seemed down."

"So you kidnap her?"

I open the door and they both jump.

"A-ai."

I slap mello across the face. Hard.

"YOU KNOCK ME OUT, KIDNAP ME, AND YOU SAY I LOOKED MISARABLE? IT WAS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN ASSHOLE!"

I look over at matt and smile. "Hi Matt."

He gulps and waves.

"H…hey."

Mello glares at me as he holds the side of his face where I hit him.

"Why didn't you hit him?" He shouts.

"Because he didn't kidnap me! He didn't leave me at whammy's alone, wondering if he was dead, and he didn't decide that just because I looked like I was having a bad day, my life was miserable! News flash Mello! I've been miserable most my life!"

Mello shuts up.

I scowl and cross my arms.

"Take me home."

"No." he mutters.

"Mello!"

"Shut up matt." Mello states. He looks at me coldly. "I kidnapped you. Big deal. I thought you'd be happy to see me. I thought you wanted to help me catch kira. And I thought you'd rather be here with me, than living alone in some apartment. I'm not taking you back home."

He glares at me, and then turns away.

"Go back to bed if you want to. But I'll be in later. That is my room after all." He states, walking away.

"Humph."

Matt scratches the back of his head.

"…Mello does still care about you, he's just been stressed lately. And he did a little research on you the other night, because he was worried…I didn't know he'd kidnap you…"

"He almost ran me over too!" I exclaim.

He shakes his head. "You haven't changed much at all."

I look at matt, and smile a bit.

"Nether have you, by the looks of it." I notice a cigarette pack in his pocket, and frown. "Smoking'll kill you."

He shrugs.

"yeah well, so will helping Mello." He states.

I sigh.

"So..where am I?" I ask,looking around. Matt hesitates.

"Do you really want to know?"

I nod.

"Um…yeah."

"A mafia base."

"WHAT?"

"..Mello joined the Mafia…And um, technically, so did I…"

I clench my fists.

"Matt, get out of my way."

"Oh shit."

He takes off running.

"MELLO! HIDE!"

"MELLO I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Ah.. you must be the girl Ai Mello kidnapped. You have a temper, just like him" I spin around. And see a man standing there.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man chuckles.

"No manners. You fit perfectly here." The man grins.

"My name is Rod Ross. And I am the leader of the Mafia."

_…crap._


End file.
